


Десять причин моей ненависти

by Anuk_sama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuk_sama/pseuds/Anuk_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По горячим следам эпик-фейла Эвана в твиттере.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Десять причин моей ненависти

«Вы написали в своем твитте что-то не то и теперь вам необходимо оправдать свой опрометчивый поступок?» - гласил заголовок письма. Посмотрев на имя отправителя, Эван спрятал горящее лицо в ладонях и шумно вдохнул. Впервые за два дня он вышел в сеть, на твиттер и в новостные ленты он даже не заглядывал, решив проверить только почту – и вот, пожалуйста. С другой стороны, он же не думал, что так легко отделается?  
Руки слегка подрагивали, сердце бешено колотилось – очень неприятное ощущение. Он долго не решался навести курсор на заголовок, успел отойти на кухню и налить себе холодной воды в высокий бокал. Эван уселся перед компьютером, глядя в сторону и потирая шею – никак не хотелось смотреть на экран, потом резко придвинулся и кликнул мышкой по письму.  
«Предлагаем вашему внимаю топ-10 лучших отмазок, позволяющих не только эффективно снять с себя всякую ответственность за собственные слова и действия, но и вызвать у читателей сочувствие и жалость. Итак:  
1\. Неизвестные люди в масках ворвались в квартиру, приставили к моей голове пистолет и силой заставили написать То Самое Сообщение (здесь и далее ТСС, прим. составителя). Они угрожали убить меня.  
2\. Несколько лет назад я увидел яркую вспышку в ночном небе, очнулся через несколько часов в придорожном отеле, не помня, как я туда попал. С тех пор у меня периодически бесследно пропадают несколько часов жизни.  
3\. ТСС писал не я, а некто неизвестный под моим именем. Кажется, мой аккаунт взломали.  
4\. У меня бывают провалы в памяти. Иногда я обнаруживаю себя в незнакомом месте в чужой одежде.  
5\. Я не мог написать ТСС, в это время я спал.  
6\. Бытовая техника в моем доме вышла из строя: микроволновка стала замораживать продукты, телевизор сам переключает каналы, компьютер самостоятельно выходит в сеть и что-то пишет. Мне кажется, это заговор машин.  
7\. Я пошел отлить, а когда вернулся, кот топтался по клавиатуре, отправляя странные сообщения.  
8\. Я нечаянно сходил по вредоносной ссылке, теперь мой компьютер заражен вирусом: рассылает спам, пишет провокационные сообщения.  
9\. С вами говорит Нумрос, представитель высшей паразитирующей расы мозговых слизней. Мой носитель уже давно лишь выполняет приказы нашего коллективного разума. Он счастлив. Будете счастливы и вы! Приобретайте мозговых слизней на нашем сайте, только в этом месяце специальное предложение – приведи друга для опытов и получишь своего слизня бесплатно.  
10\. Ничего я не писал, это глюк сервера.  
Выберите любую из представленных отмазок на свой вкус, и вы с легкостью выйдете из любой щекотливой ситуации. Но мой вам совет, лучше не делайте того, за что придется оправдываться.  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Составитель».  
Эван со злости ударил кулаком о стол. Компьютер мигнул экраном и зажужжал, Эван опасливо на него взглянул, но тот продолжал работать, хоть и чуть громче, чем обычно. На всякий случай Эван нажал кнопку reset и к тому моменту, как компьютер перезагрузился, созрел до ответа.  
«Смешно» - написал он и отравил е-мэйл.  
«А мне-то как было смешно, ты не поверишь!» - пришло минуту спустя.  
«Я думал, ты мне иск выставишь или активистов своих привлечешь».  
«Зачем? Общественность и так устроила тебе допрос с пристрастием. Не хватило? Тем более, вдруг это тебя чему-нибудь научит? Я лишусь одного из самых лучших своих развлечений».  
«Рад, что тебе понравилось» - написал Эван, закипая. Он терпеть не мог, когда над ним насмехались. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным и злился, на себя и на насмешников, но что бы он ни делал, это вызывало еще больше поводов посмеяться над ним.  
В этот раз ответ задержался минут на пятнадцать. «Очень. И с чего ты вдруг про меня вспомнил?»  
«Тяжело переношу разлуку! Соскучился» - набрал Эван, со всей дури стуча по клавишам.  
«О, как это мило:) Ты вырос в моих глазах. Раньше я думал, тебе не хватает фантазии. Очевидно, что я ошибался. Ты оказываешь такие нетривиальные знаки внимания, я польщен. Но в следующий раз просто пришли смс: эксклюзивные шоу я ценю куда больше. До скорого!»  
Эван схватил бокал с недопитой водой и что есть сил бросил в стену. Стекло звонко хлопнуло и осыпалось за тумбу, на светлых обоях расползалась медленно темнеющая клякса. Эван посидел, насупившись, огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь хрупкого и, не найдя, поплелся убирать осколки.


End file.
